


To Fester Like a Sore

by SpiceBread



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceBread/pseuds/SpiceBread
Summary: A Papyrus-centric story that reveals what it truly feels like to be drowning in sorrow.Angsty, but within reason. This story is a glimpse into depression through the shoes of Papyrus.(trigger warning: not for people who get easily upset)





	1. *tick*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A3O story, so I hope to make it pretty simple. I used to write on Wattpad and got pretty popular, but I decided to stop for a while. I hope to get back in the groove of things and maybe a story that people could enjoy.  
> 

_tick. tick. tick. tick._

 

The house was never truly silent, for there was always the subtle sound of a clock. ~~The ticking was mocking his very existence, taunting him with the constant reminder that nothing will be maintained.~~ All that Papyrus wanted was silence. Silence not for a moment, but for forever. The slight ring in his ears kept him awake, staring at his peeling ceiling. He ought to repaint his room.

 

Or not. What was the point? It would be reset anyway. 

 

Nobody knew that he was aware of the resets. However, nobody seemed to really know who Papyrus truly was. It was all a facade. Underneath the mask of his naive and bubbly persona, he was faceless.

A smooth canvas that had not been touched for ages, for the pencil marks dug deep under the white paint that covered the art that used to be there. His personality had vanished along with his hope for a future. He wanted to remind himself that he was alive, to feel something. 

 

So he always did the same ritual each night, letting himself feel alive before collapsing from lightheadedness. He always regretted it afterwards, feeling sore and ashamed. He had to cover up his messes, with baggy clothing swathed over his frame.

 

Since when had he even become self conscious to show normal parts of his body? It was appalling. 

 

But just as this wave of sorrow washed ashore to consume his soul, it dragged him back into the sea of slumber...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Please leave me some advice in the comments section, since I really want to make sure I am writing well. If I'm doing okay, let me know!!!
> 
> Enjoy

 

Papyrus woke up early the next morning. 

He took a deep breath in, feeling the aches from last night seep into his bones. His chest tightened with each inward draw, as if someone had placed a boulder there. The only thing he desired was for the world to stop, so he could think and maybe change his troublesome and pitiful self. But no matter what, the world would wait for no one. He might as well get up before his brother awakens.

Dust now coated his room, and possibly the whole house. He was the only one who actually cleaned up, but then again, he was the only one who was _supposed_ to care.

 

You see, his japery didn't stop with his mood. It came down to _every_ little habit and quirk he had, because how could a damaged blank canvas have any personality?

 

As Papyrus pushed himself out of bed, he hissed in pain. Every movement hurt, for he had really done a number on himself. He checked his HP.

 

HP

[||||||||||||||||                    ]

340/680

 

Well, it was better than last night. At least he healed up a little in his sleep.

 

Opening his closet, he stared at what he used to wear. His "battle body." He missed the days where he would _actually_ enjoy wearing it. Now, he only wore clothes that would assure coverage. 

Papyrus pulled out his dark tattered jeans, his favourite grey sweater, and his orange scarf. No matter how fake he was, this was the one thing that kept him grounded. He felt bound to the scarf. It had a radiating energy, a sentient quality.  

 

Comfort. Warmth. Compassion. 

 

Fear. 

 

\---

 

"You're finally awake," Papyrus sassed, right on cue. He had started started the toast and was preparing his own breakfast. Sans begrudgingly made his way downstairs, dragging his slippers against each step as he went.

"I smelled grub," Sans dryly chuckled. Even though Papyrus had his own struggles, his brother felt a certain draining sadness as well. He wished only the best for Sans, but he couldn't break his script without an excuse. 

 

You see, another reset occurred only two days ago. They were random, sometimes occurring within weeks, months, and sometimes years. The resets had started to become shorter: no longer going back by years, just months and days. This time, it went back a month. 

 

"Mmmmm," Sans was at the table, slathering jam on rye bread. Papyrus hardly noticed that his brother got anything. He must've spaced out again. Polishing off his last slice of toast, Papyrus rose from the table.

"Well, the Great Papyrus has to go attend to his sentry duties and recalibrate his puzzles," Papyrus chirped, pulling on his boots and coat.

Sans looked up, "Afraid not, bro. According to the weather-"

"Sans I swear-"

"We're snowdin," He finished with a satisfied smile.

In reality, Papyrus used to love his brothers puns. But now, he had heard the same joke countless times. When would Sans start saying something new again? The only change was in how much he would speak. Timelines ago, this interaction lasted for 10 minutes. Now it was down to 50 seconds.

"Gah! I don't have time for this tom-foolery," Papyrus shot up, and just as rehearsed, he opened the door. It was a pretty basic interaction, so he had his lines and blocking down. 

"I must see to my work. I better catch you at your station!" And with that, Papyrus shut the door. Sans wouldn't show up, and he knew this. It was always the same.

 

He had cried for nights in desperation for the day that something different would happen.

When would Sans become less apathetic? When would things go back to normal?

 

Would things ever go back to how they used to be? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious on where the resets come from, do not fret. It'll be answered in time.  
> Thank you, and I'll see you guys with the next chapter ^ ^


	3. Bleak Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter came out later than expected, but I hope you enjoyed! I would like to get a more consistent story line down before I continue, instead of writing on a whim like I am currently doing.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment to let me know how I am doing! I haven't received any feedback yet and would really appreciate it. Thank you!

Papyrus strutted through the town of Snowdin, making sure to wave and greet all of the patrons appropriately - with all smiles and chatter. 

 

"Hello there!" and "Good morning!" filled the cool air in the town, his loud booming voice surely waking up the small population. Everybody either reacted with a patient smile, a greeting, or ignored him. Even though he knew he was annoying, he had to keep this up.

 

Imagine how depressing the town would grow without a loud and bubbly personality?  He hated the thought. Nobody deserved to feel that way.

 

As Papyrus made it towards the bridge, he let himself drop the facade for a while. He wouldn't see anybody out here today, since nobody liked the extra chilly months in the forest. It was safe to show his true self: a dirty, scathed, unwanted canvas.

 

The cold wind reared its ugly head, pushing his scarf every which way. He felt it brushing against his face gently, as if to console him. His phalanges came up and removed the fabric from his skull. He forgot his armour again, but that is what started happening during this time last month - or was it now this month? 

Timelines, shifts, it was all puzzling. 

 

Papyrus was distracted by his thoughts completely, not realising that he had already walked halfway to his outpost. Though his mind travelled far, he didn't expect to wander off this fast. 

 

As he finally saw his outpost, he prepared for a day of nothingness.

 

Or at least that's what he had thought.

 

 

 

Because near his station, he spotted one thing out of place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A tiny golden flower.


	4. black beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness. I have finals and I thought I'd get this out there. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ---> Summer will be much more open for me to write! Let me know what you guys think in the comments. I read all of the comments you leave me and I am so grateful ^ ^

Papyrus was confused - he had never seen a golden flower, especially not in Snowdin. Seeing this new and foreign spectacle felt the same as putting ice on hot flesh a musty, humid climate. For a while, things had always been the same mundane drone. But now, Papyrus was observing something he found nice:

 

Change.

 

He edged closer, trying to keep his confidence in each step. 

Why was he ever-so-slightly shaking? Excitement? Anticipation? Fear? 

 

Suddenly, the flower dropped into the earth - vanishing into the soil. Papyrus was left puzzled, until he saw the creature emerge form the ground right before him. 

 

This tiny golden flower had a face: two beady black eyes, pale ivory skin, and thin lips pressed together into a smile. The only thing making this flower seem alive were the slight discolourations in its skin and the tattered rims of its dainty petals. 

 

"Howdy," it spoke, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" 

Papyrus's eyes widened, hollow eyes locked into the flowers black pools. It brought an uneasy feeling to his stomach - but nonetheless, he placated his company. 

"Why hello there Flowey, I am Papyrus," Papyrus returned in a happy tone, "I don't believe I've seen you before, which is odd, since-"

"You're a sentry, I know. I've been eager to meet you," the flowers grin stretched wider, its eyes growing as well, "I know all about you." 

 

Papyrus's smile dropped a tinge. " _Knows all about_ me?"He thought. 

 

Flowey giggled, "You're the greatest sentry in all of Snowdin! Why wouldn't I know about you?" 

Papyrus let out a nervous chuckle, wary of the small being, "Well, I must attend to my station to keep our town safe. Good day to you, Flowey."

"Be seeing you, Papyrus." Flowey smiled, turning away and sinking into the ground below. 

 

Papyrus could only turn away and start clearing his station. his treasured scarf blew gently in the breeze back towards the town. 

 

But when Papyrus looked around, not even the small strands of grass poking through the snow were shifting in the slightest. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback on what I am doing well and what I need to improve. Thank you ^ ^ !
> 
> I will get more chapters out that will be A LOT longer! I am really just warming up and preparing for the future. Heres just a little glimpse into what the future holds.


End file.
